The Real World
by Akirou
Summary: Find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. Welcome to the Real World: Seed Edition.
1. Trailer Tease

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or main plotline. I don't own the next bunches of dialogue. It belongs to MTV and their show "The Real World Austin".

So, guess who's back and officially taking a break from song fics and the sort? ME! LoL. Well, yeah. I had this idea the first time I saw the trailer on MTV and I was like, damn, this season's gonna be tight. But then I thought about it. Party girl, good girl, bad boy, bad ass, good boy, and so on and so forth. The people on the show portrayed a certain personality that reminded me a lot of some characters in Gundam Seed! So, here's my version of MTV's hit show, "The Real World".

Now sit back and relax. We're about to start the show…

* * *

_This is a_ **true** _story_

"Hey, good looking. My name's Flay. What's yours?"

He took her hand, shaking it, a blush tingling on his face. "Kira. Kira Yamato."

_Of seven _**strangers**

"This is Lacus Clyne."

"Oh, she's nice. Is she your friend?"

"No, Cagalli. She's my girlfriend."

_Picked to_** live **_in a house_

"Sai! What the hell are you doing with that?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago…"

BANG!

_Work_ **together**

"I think a like her, Yzak."

"I wish I could be happy for you, Dearka…"

_And have their lives_ **taped**

"Jesus, Kira! She's using you! Why can't you see that?"

"No she doesn't, Cagalli! She loves me…"

"I give up on you, Kira. You're a hopeless case. It's because that bitch is walking that some other girl, someone who really does care, is hurting right now."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Lacus…"

**Find out** _what happens_

"He's mine, all mine, all mine…"

**When people stop being nice**

"Yzak, are you actually falling in love?"

"With someone I thought I'd always hate…"

_And start getting_ **real**

"Can we start over? I want to get to know the real you."

"Get a grip, Zala. You're way too sadistic."

"I know you like that…"

**Welcome to the Real World

* * *

**

Well, that's the trailer! I must thank ritachi for the great idea! Mucho props, dude!

But, I hope you have a nice overview of what's gonna happen. Oh, and halfway through the series, a little surprise comes along…


	2. Episode One Part One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or main plotline. I don't own the next bunches of dialogue. It belongs to MTV and their show "The Real World Austin".

Well, I hope you got some sort of a feel from the very short trailer. Ritachi, you got most of the characters. LoL.

So here's…

**Episode 1 – Welcome to the Real World

* * *

**

Here begins our story with our first participant, Cagalli Yula Athha. Eighteen years old, attending freshman college year, originally from ORB. Dating status is single and currently looking for a partner.

Looking outside her window at the new sites, she grew restless being cooped up inside a car for so long, her mouth stuck wide open, simply awestruck at what New York had to offer her.

She kept up this look of interest when she saw another kid being followed around with cameras. A girl. Tapping the driver's shoulder, she quickly passed him his cash and dashed out. "Hey! You! Are you my new roomy?"

The girl switched her glances to the voice calling out towards her. "Who are you?"

Cagalli, her hands resting on her knees, gasping for air, held up one finger to say an understood 'hold on' to catch her breath. Finally, she held out her free arm for a shake. "My name's Cagalli. You?"

The girl took her hand and shook it. "Miriallia Haww."

Miriallia Haww was 18, a native from Heliopolis, and currently attending freshman year at college. Single but happy being so.

"Nice meeting you, Miriallia. So, you in the show, too?"

"Yeah, are you as scared as I am?"

The two began to walk and Cagalli couldn't help but give the girl an odd look. "Should I be scared?"

"No, I just…get nervous about meeting new people."

Cagalli smiled, swinging her suitcase forward and back, as she skipped along the sidewalk. "Well, you didn't have a hard time making friends with me! You'll be fine, Miriallia! Just relax."

With a sigh, the girls noticed the camera crew pointed out the building. It was huge! A mansion, no wait…Bigger…if possible. Like three stories high, Roman pillars surrounding the exterior, the building took up the whole damn block.

"Holy shit…"

And with that, Cagalli ran like crazy towards the building, not caring if she got ran over on her journey there. She was so excited. One, to meet new people. Two, because she so far loved the house.

"Cagalli!" Miriallia called, reaching out a hand to signal a wait up as she was forced to drag a really heavy luggage. Cagalli had an even larger pack, and it was a wonder how she could run with such a heavy thing in her grasp. She already knew she'd like this girl.

Cagalli arrive inside the building, a panting Miriallia finally caught up behind her, and they both stared, completely taken by the scene.

Three stories, no joke. A grand, gold-incrusted chandelier hung for the center of the ceiling above them that pretty much took up the whole ceiling and from there on, hallway after hallway to the different rooms of the gargantuan house.

The first floor had a master kitchen, cooking utensils, refrigerator, microwave, oven, the works. It also had its own, incredibly huge and fantastic hot tub smack dab in the middle of the home, straight under the chandelier.

Everything was voice automated, doors, toilets, whatever worked at the sound of your voice. How totally C.E. century. Sliding doors, too many bedrooms to count, and basically a hot tub on every floor.

A teenager's heaven, basically.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

First off, I only joined this stupid show because my friend was doing it. But Jesus Christ, I didn't know how fucking huge this house was going to be. It's insane! I already caught a glimpse of the whole house, every single room, and Miriallia and I claimed the largest one, which is connected to another room.

Damn, one look, I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the girls were off throwing their clothes in their respective drawers and whatnot, they immediately went for a quick change to jump straight into the hot tub. Who saw that coming?

And as Cagalli was in the kitchen fixing them a couple of beers, and as Miriallia lounged inside the tub, through the corner of her eye, she found the front door opening.

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

My first reaction was to scream out Cagalli's name for help. But I was too damn worried about what the hell I was wearing when these new bunch of guys would come in. I mean, come on. You don't want to be called a slut or whatever when these people first saw you.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And the first thing she saw was a streak of pink. Pink hair?

In popped Lacus Clyne and her boyfriend, Athrun Zala, struggling with the luggage behind her. "Oh what a pleasant place to live for the next year, isn't it Athrun?"

Lacus Clyne, 18 years old, currently attending freshman year college, and a PLANT native, dating status, taken. Boyfriend, Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala, 18 years old, currently attending freshman year college, and a PLANT native. Dating status, taken. Girlfriend, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus was incredibly excited to make new friends, and when she saw Miriallia just sitting in the hot tub, she rushed over to the girl. "Hello! My name is Lacus, yours?"

Miriallia held out her hand and shook Lacus'. "I'm Miriallia. Nice meeting you, Lacus and…"

Lacus blinked and smiled when she saw the girl staring at the boy near the doorway. "Oh, that's Athrun."

"Nice to meet you Miriallia," he said sheepishly as he lugged over the many bags that Lacus owned inside. "Hey, did you happen to already choose your room?"

"Rooms," Miriallia quickly corrected.

"Rooms?"

"Yeah," Miriallia said with a nod and pointed to the kitchen. "There's another girl here who came along with me. We're the first ones here."

Lacus smiled and began to carry up one bag to find her own room quickly, as she wished to join Miriallia inside the humongous hot tub.

"Hey Miriallia, I didn't know whether or not you liked Budlight or Miller, so I just got us both…" Cagalli's voice trailed off as she came into the foyer. "Well, I see we've got ourselves a new roomy. What's your name?"

"Athrun Zala, and you?"

"Cagalli…Hey, you want a beer, too?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"Miller or Budlight?"

"Whatever you get is fine…"

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

Wow…oh damn wow…I came into this show just because Lacus wanted to do it so badly. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

And when I saw that blondie come in out of nowhere, in a bikini, I was all…RAWR! But I can't think these thoughts when I'm dating someone, which I'm happily in love with. And besides, why do I care what women's outer beauty looks like. It's all about the inside…right?

* * *

**Normal POV**

And then another doorbell ring, and what joy it brought her to be alone once more in a hot tub. And it was two guys this time. Oh joy.

Dearka Elthman, age 19, a PLANT native, sophomore at college, dating status, single.

Yzak Jule, age 19, a PLANT native, sophomore at college, dating status, single and loving it.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Dearka in the HOUSE!" the blonde boy named Dearka yelled as he came in all smiles. The boy sure knew how to make an entrance.

Yzak came in along beside him and gave him a good smack upside his head. "Dumbass, this is being recorded, you know."

"Oh right…hey there pretty lady. What's your name?" he asked, giving the lone girl in the hot tub a nice, long check out.

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

I really hate you, Cagalli.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Miriallia. Cagalli's in the kitchen getting some drinks for the other people, Lacus and Athrun."

Dearka came in all smiles, and that same stupid smile was still plastered on his face. "Awesome! Other ladies in the house! Yes! Oh, uh, sorry for the rudeness. I'm Dearka, and that's Yzak. He's a queer."

And that earned him another smack. "You're a jackass."

Miriallia laughed silently to herself. These two were going to be fun.

And then Cagalli came in, bending over to place the drinks on the floor. "Oh, COME ON! Who the hell are you two?"

"Well, _excuse me, _for just being here." Yzak snarled.

Cagalli couldn't care anymore. She was tired playing housewife and hostess for the evening, tough luck for everyone else. She jumped in the hot tub, literally, splashing Yzak, who apparently was the only one who got soaked, because his certain blonde jackass was smart enough not to get in this girl's way.

"You BITCH!"

"Bite me…"

"It's YZAK!"

"Whatever, YZAK, you and your friend can get your own drinks in the kitchen."

* * *

**Yzak's POV**

Well, not exactly the best manners with a woman, but I swear this was the first girl I met with bite. And the truth of the matter is, I think I'd rather not get into a fight with that bitch. If anyone, that Miriallia girl is a better hook up, even if Dearka's hitting on her like crazy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dearka bent over beside Miriallia at the edge and whispered into her ear, "How much do you want to bet those two hook up?"

Miriallia laughed. If that were to happen, well, world war three. End of story.

Yzak growled under his breath. His friend hadn't learned the art of 'whispering' and well, he could here quite well. Stomping his way beside his playboy friend, he stuck up his fist but…

To Yzak's surprise, he found that the blonde bitch had smacked his friend for him.

"You must be JOKING if you think I'm ever going to hook up with that guy!" she screamed, bring Dearka inside the hot tub, locking his neck under her arm in a head lock.

* * *

**Yzak's POV**

Okay, scratch out what I said about her. I think she's my hero now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yzak simply shrugged it off, leaving his friend to suffer the consequences of his so called charm in Cagalli's hands, and he left to find himself his own room upstairs.

"Yzak! GAH! Help me!"

And without once turning back to return with a rude comment of any sort, he just continued up the stairs. And Cagalli eventually let him go, because he was splashing around like he was a five year old drowning.

"Jesus! I'm not kidding about you anymore!" he cried as he rubbed the back of his neck. And as he took up his baggage, he gave Miriallia a nice wink, causing her to blush, very noticing, I might add, in front of Cagalli.

"I can't believe you like that jerk."

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

Ok, so I like the jerk. Give me a break! I mean, he is kind of cute. And besides, I'm siding with him on this one. Cagalli and Yzak are a total hook up.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Another ring of the doorbell. This time, the final three made their entrance.

Kira Yamato, age 18, freshman year college, Heliopolis native, dating status, single.

Flay Allster, age 17, senior high school, Heliopolis native, dating status, taken by Sai Argyle.

Sai Argyle, age 18, freshman year college, Heliopolis native, dating status, taken by Flay Allster.

As Sai came into the room, solo, Flay clung on to Kira's free arm, as his other arm held his own luggage. Sai thought nothing of it, as Flay was always too friendly.

And once he noticed the two girls in the hot tub, he and Kira blushed uncontrollably. "Um…hello…I-I'm Sai, that's Flay, my gir-girlfriend, and that's K-Kira…"

"H-Hey," Kira stuttered.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Boys are such pigs. That's all I'm gonna say.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Flay glared at the girls inside, telling herself non stop that she was the only one for both Kira and Sai.

* * *

**Flay's POV**

Let's get this straight. I joined this, not to make friends…well, girls anyway. I came here to have fun. And well…Kira was an easy catch, a nice one at that. I'm not going to let these girls take them away from me. Not if my name's Allster.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"KAWA BUNGA!"

All five strangers looked up to find Dearka in his swimming trunks jumping from the stair railing and straight into the hot tub.

"Dammit! You idiot!" Cagalli screeched as she locked Dearka into another head lock.

"I didn't do anything to you!" he gasped as she dunked his head underwater.

"You deserved it, you moron," Yzak sneered as he took his place across Cagalli inside the hot tub…until three new strangers caught his eye. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kira."

"Sai."

"A HOT TUB!" Flay cried as she tugged Kira's arm up the stairs. "Kira, come on! Let's change! I wanna go inside the tub!"

And poor Sai simply followed.

* * *

**Sai's POV**

I'm not worried about Flay at all. She's a really friendly person, so it's all good, if that's what you're gonna ask.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As one group went up, another came down. Athrun Zala and his girl, Lacus Clyne.

And the pink haired beauty sat down beside Miriallia, as her boy sat between Cagalli and Yzak, because…well, he didn't want to be caught between Dearka and his winks directed toward Miriallia.

"Oh, knew visitors? I just met those three upstairs! Who might you boys be?" Lacus asked in her totally over-peppy voice.

"Yzak."

"Dearka, honey bunch," he returned with a wink, bringing a blush up to her cheek.

Cagalli smiled, passing Athrun's beer over. "Hey, she looks pretty cool. You know her?"

Athrun happily took his drink and whacked Dearka with his free hand. "Yeah, she's my _girlfriend_."

"Oh, you two look cute…together."

"Uh…thanks…"

Blushing frenzy!

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

Cagalli never seemed to be the type of girl to, I don't know…like guys like Athrun. She seems more like…the one night stand sort of girl …I think she likes him. Sucks he's dating someone. They'd be cute.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And last, but not least, here came down our favorite threesome. And well, Dearka being the outgoing kind of guy he was, couldn't help but feel tempted to play a little game of dare. Not truth, just dare. What a boy, huh?

"Hey, well, I'm already bored like shit, so let's play a game…to get to know each other…a little better."

"What do you have in mind, dumbass?" Yzak muttered.

"Shut up…Let's dare each other."

Cagalli burst out laughing. "What are you, five?"

"NO! I mean, hardcore dares. Not 'I dare you to prank call someone', hell no. I want hardcore."

Flay was quite intrigued with the idea of daring. She pretty much could tell who was together, so thinking up some trouble in her mind was all but necessary for her to get some fun out of killing relationships.

"Fine, I'll go first," Flay exclaimed, quite confidant.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Okay, when I first saw this whore come in through the door, I was like, I already hate her. I think it'll be fun to make her do something to make her life miserable.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"And I'll be the one giving the dare, Flay," Cagalli said happily, innocently as a bad girl like her could get.

"Bring it on, bitch," Flay muttered in a dangerously low tone.

"Oh it's on," Dearka whispered to Yzak.

"Chick fight!" Yzak whispered back.

"Fine, let's see," and as Cagalli thought of something for her to do, the perfect idea came into her mind, and she laughed. "Go outside and feel up and random girl's breasts."

"What?"

"You heard me, go and feel up a girl's breast!"

Oooo, burn. Cagalli was enjoying every single moment of frustration she inflicted upon this girl named Allster.

"BITCH!"

"Come on, are you…afraid?"

* * *

**Flay's POV**

I hate that blonde the most. What does she take me for? Ugh, damn, make this quick give her something to do that's worse.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And as Flay stormed outside the house, bikini and all, Cagalli called Kira up. "Make sure that girl does what she's told."

Like the obedient little dog he was, he followed the angry red head.

"Cagalli, you're a genius bitch!" Yzak hollered as he threw his head back from laughing too hard.

"She deserved it. I mean, damn. What the hell did I do to get her to glare at me like that?"

"You do know she's gonna want payback," Athrun said silently.

"Whatever…I'll believe it when it happens….Oh, here she comes…goody."

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

I take back what I said about it being WWIII between Cagalli and Yzak. It's Cagalli and Flay now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Alright, bitch. Let's get it on," Flay growled as she pulled Kira beside her in the hot tub. "I dare you to…"

_To be continued

* * *

_

LOL!

Sorry for the random leave off. Yeah. So, that's episode 1…or at least part of it! It's far from over. I want them to go do something after the hot tub thing.

And let's get this straight. I'm doing this fic to lighten up my mood after "Just Missed the Train" and all that angst. I want funny, light, happy! So, if this isn't like my old writing style, it's cuz I'm trying something new.

So, what will Flay make Cagalli do? FWAHAHHA! It's not gonna be pretty…not when I'm the mastermind behind this all. xD


	3. Episode One Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or main plotline. I don't own the next bunches of dialogue. It belongs to MTV and their show "The Real World Austin".

Last time on the Real World:

"_Cagalli, you're a genius bitch!" Yzak hollered as he threw his head back from laughing too hard. _

"_You do know she's gonna want payback," Athrun said silently._

"_Alright, bitch. Let's get it on," Flay growled as she pulled Kira beside her in the hot tub. "I dare you to…"_

LOL. I had a blast making Flay go turn a little lesbo for someone, whoever that "lucky" girl was. Anywho…

**Episode One – Part Two

* * *

**

"…to go to a club and do a strip tease for everyone, and I mean everyone, that wants one."

And Flay thought she got her silly with that dare. But laughing wasn't exactly her preferred response.

* * *

**Flay's POV**

She's_ laughing_? I swear she's trying to get to me, and doing a damn good job! She takes me as a joke, I swear! But I can't exactly think of anything, I mean, it's hard to be that mean, especially when the guy you like might think it's a turn off.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What the hell is so funny about that?"

Gasping for air, waving her bottle of bear around in the air, Cagalli could barely contain herself from her fits of laughter. "You're a gag, Allster, a GAG! You call _that_ a dare?"

Frowning a frown that totally suited her face, Flay gripped Kira's arm tighter. "Yeah, to any normal girl. But I guess you're not a normal girl, are you, Cagalli?"

"Damn straight I'm not," she replied confidently, taking a drink from her beer.

"Of course you're not. You are, after all, a slut."

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Oh no she didn't.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Feeling her eyes practically pop out of their sockets, the liquid in her mouth spurting out all over to any idiot stupid enough to stay right next to a fuming blonde like her, Cagalli gave her a blood thirsty glare that meant all hell would break loose.

And that Allster girl just responded with a cuddle to Kira and an arrogant smirk.

Bitch!

"What did you just call me?" she asked, her patience wearing very thin.

Sliding her fingers though Kira's hair, her index and thumb rolling around certain strands, she avoided any sort of eye contact with the girl. "I didn't call you anything that you weren't, Cagalli. I mean, by the looks of it, you're a natural at toying around with boys, am I right? So when I said you were a slut, I knew hands down I was right…" she then dared to pass on an evil glint in her grey eyes. "…am I right?"

Cagalli, with her patience snapping to oblivion, stood up and was about to stomp her way towards that evil redheaded bitch, until two certain someones had to restrain her. Yes, it did take two to make a thing go right.

Turning around, she found Yzak holding onto her leg and Athrun with his arms pulling her back by the elbow. "Let go of me!"

"Now, now. We all know you've got a temper, girly, but it's just night number one! You've got a whole year to bitch around and shit, so save it for later!" Yzak cried, as he tried to hold on to her slippery when wet leg, avoiding drowning from her constant movements of trying to shake him off and her other leg which would eventually lead to a black eye if he didn't let go sooner or later.

"Yes, Cagalli. _Behave_..." then covered her mouth with the fakest sort of polite manners possible. Flay then grinned her evil grin and replied, "Never mind. It must be hard for sluts to behave, right?"

"Why you…" the blonde muttered.

"Flay, that's enough!" Sai said, his voice just coming out of nowhere. Sucks to be timid, but Sai was a man after all.

The redhead merely scowled and took another sip.

Meanwhile, the blonde was still trying to shake off her two restraints, until she finally caught her cool. "Fine. I'll do the damn dare, and since it's a club, why don't we _all_ go and have a good time?" she suggested, her tone very stiff, very obvious she was holding back her anger through the tight clenching of her jaws.

Lacus popped up, just a little water splashing about, and decided to play peace maker of the household. "Alright then! Let's all dry off and change and head to the nearest club which should be….ummm…."

"Two blocks away from here," Kira finished for her, a little smile on his face directed especially towards her, causing the pink haired girl to have a tinge of a tint of redness on her cheeks.

It seemed to have gotten passed Athrun, who was far to busy cooling down the blondie, but it sure as hell did not go unnoticed by Miss Allster. Games, games, games.

"Oh Kira! You're so smart! You sure did your research, didn't you?" the redhead asked, cuddling up closer to the boy.

"Yeah, actually. I did before I got here."

"Ugh, you are so clever!"

With a slight chuckle, and a little blush here, "Heh, thanks."

* * *

**Flay's POV**

This one's too easy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And as proposed by Lacus, everyone dried off and changed into more appropriate pairs of clothing, suited for heavy drinking and a lot of dancing, and in Cagalli's case, a lot of teasing.

But it was hard for her. She wasn't a slut, as Flay accused her of, and she hardly had the outfit to prove she was even one. She grabbed each thing from her luggage, stared at it in disgust, and threw it aside, making a large pile of rejects beside her bed.

"Cagalli! You're making a mess! Just pick something!" Miriallia said, already dressed up and trying to fix up Cagalli's clothes.

"This would be easier if I had anything slutty to wear in the first place!"

"You mean you don't?" Miriallia asked innocently, earning a glare from her friend.

"What was that?"

"I mean, of course you don't! I'll see if I have anything I can lend you," the brunette said rather hurriedly, looking through her clothes to find an ultra short mini camo mini skirt, a red tank top and a tan leather jacket she took from Cagalli's pile of rejections.

"Here, try that. I'm sure it'll give you the look you need. Hurry and put it on so I can see if anything needs changing!" she said, pushing her into their bathroom.

After a five minute wait, Cagalli came out of the bathroom, looking rather fine, but something was indeed missing. An idea struck Miriallia, but she didn't have_ it_. Thinking it would be better to ask Lacus than get involved with Flay and fire up Cagalli's feud with her further, she came back to the bewildered blonde with a pair of knee length boots.

"Try it! This'll just finish everything!"

"Hey, you two! Some time** today**?" they heard Yzak's unmistakable voice from below. It seems as if they were the last two out.

Interrupting her halfway through her tying her boots up, she pulled Cagalli down the stairs and outside the door before everyone left them.

And it seemed that Yzak and Dearka were the only polite ones willing to wait.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Hard to believe that Jule boy decided to wait up. Dearka must've put up a fight to convince him to wait for Mirr.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Athha, you look just like what Flay called you. A sl…"

She gave that Elthman idiot a glare to shut him up. "Shut up, moron. That bitch wants to play games, right? I'll show her I'm better at them."

"RAAAWR!" Yzak cried, his hand imitating that of a cats. "You two are going to get into each other's faces tonight. Looking forward for a chick fight."

"You'll be getting one if she doesn't end up changing soon enough."

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

Kira was right, and we ended up at the night club within a two block walk. Inside we saw Kira and Flay, no shock, and Athrun talking a few shots with Sai, and Lacus being totally lost. Guess she's never been to one of these before.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dearka was pulled to the dance floor by Miriallia and Yzak and Cagalli made his way to the shot bar with Athrun and Sai.

Sai smiled at the blonde. "So, you're really going to do this, Cagalli?"

At the sound of her name, Athrun's head jerked up to find the girl in a mini skirt, and a rather hot outfit.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

Don't think thoughts, Zala. Don't think thoughts.

Can she make this _any harder_ for me?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Mr. Bartender guy! Shot over here!" she called before facing Sai. "Yeah, I'm so going for it. But I might wait a little before, you know, get in the mood."

Bad timing.

Here came Flay and her pet, Kira. "So, Athha. Where's that tease? Are you…_chicken_? I'm surprised, you are a _slut_ after all."

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

She wants games, I'm so winning this one.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A shot glass slid down from the other end, landing right into her hand. In one gulp she slammed that glass down, stood on her chair, then to the bar top.

"Cagalli?"

Athrun was lost, he never saw this when he went to clubs. Even if he rarely went because of Lacus, he never saw a thing like this happen in clubs at home.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

She sure as hell got it. Everyone was staring at her, boys, girls, workers.

"Alright, my friend here said I couldn't do this. Thought I was too chicken," Cagalli started, walking back and forth on the top, some guys sitting there, sneaking a peek up her ultra short skirt as she walked by.

"So, what does my friend want me to do?" she asked the crowd.

"WHAT!" they all asked in response, in complete enthusiasm.

"She wants me to do a strip tease!"

And in rolled the wolf howls from the men in the club, hell some women too, and Flay wasn't impressed.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, can I give you a show?"

The crowd, most drunk, some sober, others just plain excited, just responded with a wave of some more howls.

"Alright! Yo, DJ, play me something hot," she demanded, pointing to him. Like crazy, cause hey, he was a guy who wanted a show. He picked up a Sugar Ray disc and played on a remix of their song "Mr. Bartender (It's So Easy)."

The music hit, spotlight on her, and she started her show.

Flay, complete unimpressed, grabbed a very interested Kira away to the far back of the crowd instead of having front row seats.

But he managed to pull away and lose her in the crowd, made his way back front, but not the blonde.

"Oh, uh, hey there, Lacus."

The timid girl looked up from her feet to face him. "Hello there, Kira. Where's Flay?"

"Ah, she wanted to dance it up with someone who can actually dance," he paused pointing to a seat next to her. "Is this taken?"

"Not at all! Please, sit."

"Never knew Cagalli had it in her, huh?" he asked, looking at the show intently.

"She's got more confidence than I ever had. Wish I had her audacity."

"Oh, come on, Lacus. I'm sure you could if you wanted to, but I'm sure you're not that kind of girl, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Meanwhile, over strip tease heaven…**

Athrun was feeling all sorts of things, unexplainable things. He tried to, really did, to keep his eyes down staring at his shot glass, but with all the howls and screams, as if under some spell, he pulled his head up every time, to take a peak at what all these howls were about.

Right about now, she was waving around her leather jacket around like a cowgirl, her shirt riding up. Guys were going wild, more so for the less sober, hell some girls too. Some people were waving around dollars, some screaming, "Over here hot stuff!"

And the music wasn't helping either. It was just so upbeat, the _rock it all night _lyric made her do more teasing, tugging down at her skirt.

Hard to look, especially with front row seats, but it seems like he was the only one who wasn't exactly going wild front row. Hell, Yzak and Sai were waving around 20s every time she shook her ass.

Then the song changed to another upbeat, and totally fitting somewhat song, _That's What Girls Do._

"Cagalli's going to be loaded tonight with cash, dudes!"

He turned around to find a sweating Dearka, but surprisingly, no waving around a dollar like the rest of them. Around his arm was Miriallia, screaming right along with the crowd good-heartedly.

"No kidding," Athrun yelled back. The music was blowing off the roof, and the others screams drowned him out.

Dearka and Miriallia inched forward through the tight crowd. "So," Dearka said within hearing distance, "Why aren't you going along with this?"

"I do have a girlfriend."

"So? It's just a dare, remember? It's not like your announcing your love for her or anything. Besides, if you're Lacus' boyfriend, where is she, Romeo?"

"I think I saw her with Kira."

"So, if she can hang with Kira, you can fool around with Cagalli!"

Athrun gave him a confused. He wasn't that kind of guy at all.

"Not that kind of fooling around, dipshit! Get a dollar out and join the crowd!"

Athrun decided to give in, but walked out to talk to Lacus, you know, to get "permission."

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Kira and Lacus looked up from their conversation, to find Athrun in front of them. Lacus greeted him with a short peck on his lips. "Is there anything you need Athrun?"

"Yeah, mind if I give Cagalli a little dollar for her show? Dearka made me."

"No problem Athrun! You're a grown man; you don't need to ask me!"

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

It's like she's not even my girlfriend. But hey, I think a part of me…isn't complaining.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Athrun rushed back to his reserved seat, much thanks to Dearka who seemed to pass out from too much dancing with Miriallia.

Another song change. _Rock Me. _Very tempting, yes indeed.

He took out a dollar, and to his surprise, Cagalli let him, the first one to stick it in there. A crowd "WOOOO" came up, some cat calls in the background.

Some people were pushing him up the table with her. Not very good at helping, huh?

He looked back nervously at Yzak, Sai, the passed out Dearka, and Miriallia. All giving him a thumbs way up for a good time with Cagalli. And the crowd kept on pushing, and his friends were no such help, either, encouraging him further up.

Cagalli, sweating like crazy, threw her jacket to the crowd, one lucky male viewer caught it, starting a mosh pit sort of in the middle of a dance floor, beginning a battle for the "hottie's" jacket. They were eventually all kicked out.

"Hey FLAY! Hope you're watching this!" Cagalli yelled to the crowd, spotting Flay in the far end of the club, frowning like crazy with great distaste.

Cagalli, a little dazed from the drinks the bartender gave her every time she began to slow down, pulled the "lucky man" closer to her, dancing, well…let me rephrase that.

Pulling him closer, she started to give the man the "time of his young life". With her shirt riding up higher and higher, that it should be illegal, she led his hand to rub her belly as her back turned to face him, their bodies rubbing off each others like crazy.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

She so wouldn't be doing this if she were like sober. She's so drunk, so true. And why the hell am I up here doing this?

Oh yeah, because I have such _awesome _friends. God, I hope Lacus doesn't see.

Who am I kidding? Of course she can see! She and Kira have like the best view! Shit, I'm screwed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Despite Athrun's inner conflicts, he just went along for the ride, just for show. Cagalli seemed to be enjoying herself as well, rubbing her ass wherever, in this case on her "boy". Suddenly, she yelled out "Hey, FLAY! Do you like the show?"

It wasn't exactly Flay who responded, but an eager crowd did so for her. "YEA!"

"Well, here's the finale!" Cagalli cried out, turning around, her face red as an outcome of drinking and dancing way too much.

Athrun was feeling very uncomfortable with her facing him. And he felt even worse when she kissed him.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

She is so drunk! I'm not complaining, but still!

* * *

**Normal POV**

In the back by the wall, Flay was gawking. Simply speechless. And with a smirk on her face, she leaned her back towards the wall, laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Flay's POV**

Lacus is so going to want to hear about this. Cagalli, you're screwed bitch.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cagalli finally pulled away from her "boy" and collapsed onto Yzak and Sai on the front row. Wasted. That's all there was too it.

And Miriallia came into action.

"Sai! You get Dearka! And Yzak, you take Cagalli. I think it's time for us to get home."

Yzak scowled, holding the drunken blonde bridal style as he pushed his way through the crowd. "What about Kira, Lacus, and Flay?"

"They know where home is."

And without another word, they made their grand exit.

* * *

"It was a great idea to go outside, Kira," Lacus said happily, taking a long breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, couldn't take the heat inside."

He paused to watch the city lights of New York flash from every corner. Not one spot of the city was dark, not one.

"Um, Lacus…just wondering and everything. You and Athrun are dating right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I…"

"KIRA!"

The two turned around, their elbows resting on the railings on the club roof.

Flay.

"Flay…what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I could get some fresh air," she said, giving Kira a small peck on his lips before turning over to Lacus.

"Oh, Lacus! You wouldn't believe what kind of jerk you're dating!"

Lacus blinked. Jerk?

"Athrun? He's not a jerk he's a gentlem…"

"Gentleman? Puh-lease! That jerk went up to Cagalli, put a dollar up her ass, totally felt her up and kissed her. Need I mention, French kissed?"

It was the fakest piece of concern in Flay's voice, and yet, Kira and Lacus bought it.

"Athrun…he wouldn't do that!"

"He just did, sweety. I just saw him a few seconds ago! In fact, I think he brought her home for some more."

Lacus was shocked. "He wouldn't…"

"He even told me himself that he was feeling bored and he always wanted a wild girl. Cagalli is a wild girl. So I guess things just went like he wanted."

"No…"

"Oh yes," Flay said, trying her hardest to sound at least saddened by the news. "I think they're already starting now."

* * *

Athrun came down from the countertop, getting cheers and pats on the back from his performance.

"Lucky bastard!"

"You go, dude!"

"How'd she feel?"

"Was she a good kisser?"

Questions here and there, everywhere. It was all too much, and he just decided to go home. He just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the house…**

Cagalli's eyes finally opened up after resting for a short time. "Where…am I?"

"Home."

Cagalli picked her head up to find that Miriallia was sitting on the bed beside hers. They were roomies right?

Cagalli rubbed her head to soothe the pain of a hangover. "What happened?"

"You got drunk, and you ended up…"

Cagalli was fascinated with what happened, and eager to know. "What? What happened?"

"You ended up bringing Athrun up with you, and you ended up…kissing him."

"What!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You were drunk."

"But still! Athrun's probably itching to never talk to me again! And, oh my god, Lacus! What about her? Did she find out?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't come home with us, and neither did Athrun."

"Oh shit. If they break up because of me, I'll never forgive myself! I'm such a….AHH!" She began to pull her hair in frustration.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Hey Lacus. I just went and found a dollar up my ass. Probably from your boyfriend. And I just found out I kissed him too! Ain't that awesome? Yeah, sorry for just like totally using your boyfriend, and making out with him. I hope we can still be friends!

Yeah…right! How much of a bitch…no wait…SLUT, do I feel like right now? God, I hate to admit it, but Flay was right.

How the hell am I going to talk to Athrun and Lacus ever again?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cagalli stormed down the steps of the house, still on uneasy legs and found Athrun entering the door.

"Athrun! Can we…talk?"

"…"

"Please…I want…to apologize."

Kira, tied to Flay, and Lacus were walking home now. Lacus was still having a hard time absorbing all that Flay had told her.

Should she be happy that Athrun was finally happy? Should she be mad? Sad? WHAT?

"Athrun, I'm so sorry. For everything. I was really drunk, and I guess I was so caught up in making a point that I didn't realize what I was doing. That happens, when I get drunk. I don't realize what I'm doing. But then again, who does when they're drunk?" she asked, chuckling, with a pathetic attempt to lighten up the mood.

Nothing but a scowl on his face.

"Ok, I'm really sorry, Athrun. If…if anything happens to your relationship with Lacus, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's alright, Cagalli. I'm sure Lacus will understand. She's that kind of girl."

"You're lucky to have a pretty forgiving girlfriend! If I were her, I'd shoot you! Just be glad I'm not her!"

With a good laugh, "Yeah, totally."

"So…"

"So what?"

Cagalli began fiddling with her skirt, avoiding eye contact with him, a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Did you like the kiss?"

"Let's just say you weren't bad. But let's hope that's our first and last time, ok?"

"Sure, I'm cool with that."

And they ended up giving one another a hug. One of those I'm-glad-we're-still-friends hugs.

And isn't life sweet that Lacus, Kira, and Flay just came inside the house?

Finally pulling away, Athrun had a smile on. "Lacus," he walked over to the girl to give her a hug. "I'm so glad to see y…"

SLAP!

She smacked one straight up his cheek. Hit the kisser straight up. Athrun, lost completely, just stood there, confused. "Lacus?"

"Don't…talk to me…" she muttered lowly, ignoring him, and giving Cagalli a very sad look as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

I don't get it at all. I didn't think she'd take it that way at all! At least give me time to explain! But no, she just slaps me head on. I try to talk to her, but Kira just had to hold me back and pulled me into the kitchen.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And as Kira and Athrun sorted out things in the kitchen, Cagalli cornered Flay before she went back to glomping Kira.

Blocking the entrance to the kitchen with her arms stretched out either side of her, Cagalli gave her a deadly glare.

"Step aside, Athha."

"No."

"How rude! Move over!"

"No. Not until you explain."

Flay was getting restless. "Explain what? What's there to tell you?"

"What did you tell Lacus?"

And Flay laughed that bitchy laugh of hers. "Nothing that wasn't the truth, Cagalli. You made out with her boyfriend after he tucked a dollar up your ass!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I could've been drunk?"

"Like she would care if you were drunk or not! You still kissed her boyfriend!"

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

This is turning out to be a terrible first night.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cagalli couldn't hold in that anger of hers at all, any longer. She ran forward and tackled that redhead into the hot tub and started to just fight right there!

Kira and Athrun burst out of the kitchen to find the two girls at it.

"Cagalli! Flay! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kira asked as he pulled Flay out.

Athrun, following his example, grabbed Cagalli by the waist and held on tightly. "Dammit, stop!"

"No! You don't understand Athrun! Let me go!"

"And give me a good reason as to why!" he asked, his voice roaring over her stubborn screams.

"Because what she told Lacus, it was all a lie!"

Athrun began to feel his fingers go numb, same with Kira.

And up above, while Lacus lay crying on her bed, she heard every word.

Dearka, Yzak, and Miriallia stood upstairs as well, catching every word and every scene.

Dearka turned to face Yzak with a cheesy grin. "Well, you got your chick fight!"

_To be continued

* * *

_

Another cliffy! I love doing that!

So, what shall I do next? I have personally no clue. So suggestions are welcome!

But I do have something in mind for the future. Cagalli isn't done stirring up trouble. All the while, she still doesn't mean to do these things, it's because she gets drunk.

Be prepared for a FlayXSaiXKiraXLacusXCagalliXAthrun love polygon. Confused? So am I. But trust me, I think I've got it. Once more, suggestions are welcome!


	4. Episode Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or main plotline. I don't own the next bunches of dialogue. It belongs to MTV and their show "The Real World Austin".

Last time on the Real World:

"…_to go to a club and do a strip tease for everyone, and I mean everyone, that wants one."_

"_Can I have everyone's attention?"_

"_I do have a girlfriend."_

"_Gentleman? Puh-lease! That jerk went up to Cagalli, put a dollar up her ass, totally felt her up and kissed her. Need I mention, French kissed?"_

_Dearka turned to face Yzak with a cheesy grin. "Well, you got your chick fight!"_

Aki-note: So, did I lose anyone yet? Just for those who don't know how **The Real World** works, here's how it goes. Seven people, usually it's that amount, from all around America are chosen to live in a place for usually 5 months together. They live in the "real world" away from home, completely independent, and dependant on one another. They eventually go off and get offered a job from the show, and that's how they end up paying for the house, food, etc. It's just showing drama and how people interact through 7 teens and yeah. The constant change of POV's is also part of the show, so if you find it annoying, sorry. It's just that way in the show.

xD

Understand they were very much under aged. 18 and 19 year olds aren't really legal to be drinking and going off to clubs, but oh well. xD

**Episode Two

* * *

**

For the rest of the night, people were wasted and really weren't in much of a mood to do much of anything but sleep.

_Next Day :_

Cagalli woke up early, despite her major hangover, to make some breakfast for everyone. Yes, including that redhead devil. Clad in an extremely large shirt and not much else, she started cracking some eggs and putting them on the fryer when Lacus came down.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Alright, so here's Lacus. Just the person I'd _love_ to be stuck with this early in the morning. I can just see her tackling me, banging my head with the frying pan for kissing her boyfriend…er…maybe ex by now, but we never really got to that the other night.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Good morning, Lacus," Cagalli greeted happily, poking at the cooking eggs with her spatula. A really pathetic attempt to start a conversation, and it didn't even work. The pink haired girl showed it clear on her face she had been crying all night and she was clearly not in the mood.

Biting her lip, Cagalli just went back to cooking her breakfast. She was praying for a miracle to come down from those steps right about now.

She got someone, but it wasn't a miracle.

More like a curse.

"Morning, Clyne…ugh…Athha."

Holding her harshening breathe, clenching her hand tightly around the spatula handle, Cagalli forced out a "Good morning" to the girl she was destined to hate.

Finally, the eggs cooked up, and Cagalli placed them all on one huge plate to feed everyone in the house. The three ladies took their seat at the table, Lacus and Flay at the far end across Cagalli.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Great, now I'm the bad guy for getting drunk. Thanks, Flay. If you would have just stopped bitching around, this would never have happened. But no. You wouldn't be satisfied until you got Lacus, a girl I thought I could be major friends with, against me. Thanks a lot.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Standing up from her seat, and taking the plate, Cagalli walked over to Lacus' end and placed the plate in front of her.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Not one word.

* * *

**Lacus' POV**

I know trusting Flay's word is anything but usual, but I can't help but trust her right now. Especially since what she said did happen. Even Miriallia told me.

Cagalli is a good person, I just don't want to be her friend, or consider it, at all. And Athrun…I don't even know anymore.

I think I'll just have to take Flay's word for it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Aren't you going to offer me something, Athha?"

Cagalli growled as she turned to face the redhead. "Fine…Would you like some breakfast?"

Flay took one look at those eggs, and pushed the plate away from her face. "Hell no! Carbs are so nasty. What the hell were you thinking, Athha?"

Huffing and puffing, Cagalli stomped back into the kitchen and came back with a black plastic bag. "Of course they're bad! What was I thinking giving you carbs for breakfast? Here" – Cagalli opened the black bag and out came a bunch of garbage right on Flay's lap. – "That should be more of your type of breakfast anyway."

Cagalli was quite pleased with herself, seeing Flay all flustered and pissed, wiping off the pieces of garbage off her night clothes in disgust. "Athha, you are so paying for this."

"Kiss my ass."

With a roar of some sort, Flay stormed off back upstairs smelling rather…delightful.

And a broader smile came up on Cagalli's face when she heard a faint giggle…from none other than Lacus.

It was too late for her to notice, and almost immediately, Lacus stopped her laughter when she realized the blonde was staring at her.

"Lacus…can we please talk?"

No response.

"I want to be your friend, alright? I don't want you to end up being another Flay for me. I really, really don't want that."

Still nothing.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Either Flay poisoned her brain, or Lacus is just really hating my guts right now…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cagalli took a seat beside Lacus. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing your boyfriend, ok? I'm sorry for totally forcing him up with me! I was drunk ok? D-r-u-n-k! Drunk! Bad things happen when I'm drunk, like last night. I have no feelings whatsoever for Athrun, and I think he's the biggest moron ever, and you can have him, fine with me!"

Still not a glance.

Damn she was hard to crack. "Lacus…talk to me…"

"Do you want to know what I think, Cagalli?"

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Yes! She spoke! Not looking at me, but hey, it's a start!

* * *

**Normal POV**

The pink haired girl turned to face her. "I think that Flay was right. You are slut…"

Cagalli sat, wide-eyed and mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You're a slut, when you're drunk. So promise me…the next time we go to those clubs, you don't get drunk anymore. I know it sounds kind of impossible, but still. Promise me."

A smile finally came up on her face. She was serious, but still within good reason. "Fine. I'll try not to drink too much."

"Good! Besides, you're lucky that was Athrun up there! If it were some other guy, who knows what they'd do to you?"

"Trust me I know…" Cagalli whispered, taking a bite off her breakfast.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Would you like some breakfast now?"

With a giggle, "Sure."

* * *

**Lacus' POV**

I'm glad that was over fast, but I think it'll take more than just me and Miriallia to keep an eye out for her. We need some major recruits for this one.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Meanwhile upstairs…_

Miriallia was just waking up when sunlight forced her eyes shut once more. She scanned the room to find the bed beside her empty and made. And she found another thing.

Pulling off the covers, she found Dearka.

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

What. The. Hell.

What is Dearka doing in my bed? Thank Jesus he's clothed, and I'm clothed, but what the hell?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Good morning," he greeted quietly, snuggling closer to the dumbfounded girl.

"What the…How did you get here?"

"I sleep walk sometimes…"

"And you're 19?"

"Problem?"

"Yes…" and she pushed the boy off her bed. "I'm locking this door from now on."

And she pulled Dearka by the ear, out the room, and into the kitchen to greet Lacus a good morning.

"YZAK!"

"Five more minutes…"

"YZAK!"

Growing really tired of the yelling, straight into his ear, he pulled away the covers, and indignantly roared out, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

He looked around to find who exactly he was yelling and before was jumping around on his bed.

Cagalli.

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast time, dorko!" she said happily, kneeling on his bed.

Sighing, he pulled the covers back over his head and went back to sleep. "I don't eat breakfast, _sweetheart_."

He felt a slight tension tightening around his leg, and he soon had a rude awakening; his face planted down on the floor, being dragged around by this blonde down to breakfast.

* * *

**Yzak's POV**

I hate her…

She seems to be in a better, less drunk mood than yesterday. Damn.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And one by one, they all made their way down, except Flay who was too busy taking a long, much needed shower, and Sai, who oversleeps after a night of beautiful drunkenness.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I kind of figured, by the look on her face, that Lacus and Cagalli had made up. Good thing, too.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So…" Kira started, grabbing some eggs onto his plate.

"So what, silly?"

"How'd your talk with Cagalli go?"

"Fine, thank you…but I have to ask you something."

Kira eyed her curiously, a little morsel of egg stuck on his chin. "What?"

"I need you to make sure that Cagalli doesn't get drunk anymore. Friends are friends, and they always help each other, right?"

"Right."

"I don't want Cagalli to get hurt, anymore, or get stuck in situations like that. So, keep an eye out for her, ok?"

Slurping up that egg piece off his chin, he grinned. "Sure thing. You two became good friends quick."

"Yeah…oh, good morning, Athrun!"

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

Is…did she…No way.

She just talked…to me! And sounded…happy? Did…she have a talk…with Cagalli?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Good morning, Lacus."

She titled her head forward, giving him permission to kiss her cheek.

Yup, it's official. Together again.

"So, Cagalli and you patched things up?"

"Sure did!"

"That's nice to hear," he said happily, taking a seat beside his girlfriend, grabbing some eggs on his plate. "You cooked?"

Lacus shook her head. "Oh, I can't cook. It was Cagalli. She was the first one up. I think this was an apology for last night."

"Ahh…tell her thanks for me."

"No need, silly. Here she comes!"

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

We made up, last night. We did, and we're just friends.

And how come I have this feeling it's going to be hard to stay away?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Planting the ever awake Jule in his seat, Cagalli piled a mountain of eggs on his plate and forced him to chew…until she noticed Athrun and Kira in the room.

"Hey guys! So…you like the meal?"

"It's great."

"Fine with me."

Cagalli waved around her spatula dangerously threatening to poke someone's eye out if she weren't careful. "Well, get used to it, because unless someone else can cook, or we actually have money to party all night, then that's all you're stuffing your face with."

"Eggs?" Athrun choked.

"Day and night?" Kira followed, his jaw dropped quite low, food began to spill from his lips.

"Damn right, boys," Cagalli said happily.

"Then sign me up for the closest strip club," Yzak said sarcastically, munching on his meal."

Everyone stared at the boy with saucer eyes. "What?"

"I'm not eating this everyday of my life. I'd rather make my own cash to get my own food. It's like watching Sai waving around dollars at a night club. It's just plain wrong."

POW!

Cagalli had just hit him with her spatula. "Fuck you. If you don't like," she grabbed his plate away, "Don't eat."

"You bitch! You made me eat it in the first place!"

"Don't you argue with me this early, idiot, or I swear to God you won't be having children in your future!"

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

How did I get chosen to live with**_ him _**of all people? Why me?

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Ring ring_

Athrun casually walked over to the phone. "Hello?...Really?...Two weeks from now?...Alright, thank you…goodbye."

And he walked casually back to eating his breakfast, not noticing the stares from his friends, that is until a certain _someone's_ patience just blew. Banging her spatula to his head, "IDIOT! Who was it?"

"Our boss…es."

"Bosses?" they asked in unison.

* * *

**Yzak's POV**

Alright, first day, a party going out of control. Next day, a job. With two bosses. I'm _so glad_ I came into this show. If I stay at home, at least I could've spent my life rich and a jobless, and blondeless.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yeah, girls get their own job, guys get theirs. We start two weeks from today," Athrun explained, still stuffing his face with breakfast.

"Did they tell you what we're supposed to be doing?" Yzak asked totally uninterested, but curious at the same time.

"Well…no. But guys and girls don't work together."

"Bet it's a strip gig," Yzak muttered slyly.

"What is with you and stripping?" Cagalli asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing, _deary_."

"Grow up!"

"TAKE YOUR OWN DAMN ADVICE, **_SWEETHEART_**!"

* * *

**Lacus' POV**

It's one argument after another isn't it? Poor Cagalli.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And then Cagalli felt something hugging her from behind. Turning around, ready to punch out whoever it was, she froze when she saw it was Sai, undoubtedly wasted still. Planting him on a chair, they all watched in disgust at how he began to drift back into sleep and drool slowly coming forth from his mouth. Ew.

"Anyway…you know where Flay is?" Kira asked. He swore he heard a girl curse in whisper, but he thought nothing of it.

"Oh, she's upstairs taking a…" Lacus started until the wasted Sai so rudely interrupted.

"SHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEERRRRRRRR! And D-AAAka and Mirr slept togeeeether," he wailed sleepily.

Yzak laughed. "I knew that lug had it in him! Go Dearka!"

"I was in the room all night. Don't you think I would have heard?" Cagalli said, as she brought in some more breakfast. Damn boys eat a lot.

"_Sure_ you were in that room, Athha. You sure could have snuck out while Dearka snuck in. You so totally went in Zala's room for a little privacy."

Everyone's eyes found themselves staring at Flay, who just came back from a shower, and Cagalli was anything but happy about it.

"Ok, bitch. We get that you hate my ass, so you don't have to make up stories. Lacus and I already made up. Beside, even if I wanted to go sneaking there, don't you think that Kira and Sai would have heard? Geez, and here I thought you couldn't get any dumber," Cagalli said, taking her seat beside Lacus.

With a 'humph' she took her seat beside Kira, kissing him rather affectionately way too early in the morning for anyone to care, especially Sai who was just dead at the table. PDA was never a pretty thing, unless you were the one going it.

"Did you have anything to tell me, Kira?"

"Yeah, we've got a job…well, guys have their own, girls their own. We don't work together."

"Aww, we don't work together? That's really crappy, Kira!"

* * *

**Cagalli's POV  
**

_That's really crappy Kira!_ Crappy my ass.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Deciding a fight was completely unnecessary in the morning, Cagalli just phased out Flay and her flirting with Kira, and tuned Athrun back into the picture.

"So," she said, dumping some more eggs on his plate, "You really don't have a clue as to what we'll be doing?"

He looked up, blushed in realization that she was just wearing a shirt, and turned his head away in embarrassment, but kept his plate up for more breakfast. "N-no clue, s-sorry."

"Didn't you like hear anything in the background that might, you know, give any hints?" she asked, walking back into the kitchen to cook more for the boys.

"Well, now that I think of it, I did hear a lot of hammering and like chainsaws and stuff. Do you think we'll be building something?"

"That'd be the guys' job, I'm assuming."

They all turned to face a wasted, but better off than Sai, Dearka, with Miriallia following behind him, a frown fixed on her face.

"So, you two finally decided to show up, eh? So, Dearka, how was it? Did you score one for the guys last night?" Yzak teased, his elbow resting on the back rest of his seat.

"Shut up, Yzak," Miriallia muttered, restraining herself from pulling a "Cagalli" on all of them and whacking Yzak upside the head.

"Touchy aren't we? What, did my lug here suck?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" she screamed, her head practically fuming, her practically bloodshot eyes glaring the boy down.

"Well, we have the whole day, plus two weeks until we get a job, so what do you guys want to do?" Kira asked curiously.

"I'd say we check out New York for a bit, maybe. God, and I hate to wait, didn't that boss of ours give you the address of our work place, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, miraculously returning with sweatpants on, to Athrun's relief.

Athrun picked his head up from his plate and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Yeah, actually he di…"

Cagalli grabbed the piece of paper from his grasp. "Great! Let's go right now!"

"WHAT!" rang out from all her roomies.

"I think that's a great idea, Cagalli! Why don't you bring some of us with you? I'll be staying home to clean up, ok?" Lacus volunteered, gathering the empty plates and such, piling them in her hands.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll stay here and hel…"

"No," Kira cut Athrun off. "The boss heard your voice, so it's only appropriate that you go. I'll stay here and help Lacus, alright with you?"

Blinking stupidly, "Uh, sure."

Flay managed to sneak a peak of Kira smiling at the pink haired girl, and scowled in great distaste. "I'll stay here too, Kira. I want to help out!"

"Sure, Flay, the more the merrier," he replied, smiling a bigger smile than he gave to Lacus, or well, that's what she chose to believe.

* * *

**Flay's POV**

What, it Kira like hitting on Lacus? Psshh, right. He loves me. I think this Clyne girl is trying to get some from Kira. Well guess what? I'm smarter than that, you pink haired 'goody', and I know what game you're playing.

Besides, I think Cagalli is much more of a challenge than you'll ever be. I'll deal with the pink one first.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Then it's settled! Cagalli and Athrun, you two seem to be the only ones finished with breakfast, so you two have to go. We don't want to leave a bad first impression on our bosses right? So why are you still here? Go and change already!" Lacus pushed, leading them up the steps despite their protests.

"God, are you serious? Then what are we supposed to do?" Yzak whined, pointing to himself, Dearka, Miriallia, and the wasted Sai.

Placing a broom in his hands, "Clean up like the rest of us," the pink haired girl replied with a great smile.

* * *

"I say it's this way," she said, pointing to the right.

"And I'm telling you it's this way," he argued, pointing to the left.

"UGH!" she screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration. "Don't argue with me after a major hangover! It sucks enough that I can't really walk right after last night!"

"I think it's safe to say, it was all Flay's fault," Athrun said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…and fine, since I can't argue straight, we'll go your way. And if you're right, I owe you lunch."

"But after that breakfast? I think I'll be fine for a good week," he teased, pacing his stride to match hers out of mere boredom.

"Oh shut up," she said, slapping his arm playfully. "I'm treating you to lunch and I don't want anymore 'buts' from your mouth. Besides, I still feel bad about last night."

He glanced over, seeing her avoiding him a tad bit.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

Is she serious? She still feels bad? About last night? Wow, guilt trip.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Didn't you and Lacus like make up and stuff?" he asked, still fixing his eyes on her.

"Yeah, but I just…I don't know. I just want to make it up like really badly."

He stopped walking.

Turning around to face him, she eyed him curiously.

"You already made it up. Don't be so hard on yourself for one mistake. It's just one, and we all make them. It's not like Lacus and I are planning to kill you for what you did or anything" - He began pacing back in identical strides with her – "Besides, you were drunk. It's no big deal, alright? So stop killing yourself on the second day."

She was quite for a while, taking in his words, it made him feel uneasy.

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

She laughed silently and slapped him playfully again. "You dork! You sound like my dad!"

He chuckled alongside with her. "You think? Lacus tells me the same thing."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since we were twelve."

She whistled. "Wow, that's what I call dedicated."

"I blame my parents."

"I thought you liked Lacus."

"Yeah, I do. But I would have preferred to have met her later. It was our parents who thought 'Oh they would look so cute together.'"

"But you do!"

He smiled his signature boyish smile and looked at the blonde. "You think so?"

"Of course I think so! I think you two will go a long way, and I mean like infinite and beyond long."

"How about you? Are you dating someone?"

"Not currently, only because guys are pigs."

"Ouch," he said pathetically, clutching the chest part of his shirt. "That hurt."

"I'm only saying the truth. Besides, I never last long in relationships."

"Is it the guy?"

"No…" she bit her lip. "It's always me."

He bit his tongue. He knew he was being too nosy, too early.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Uh…well, I…uh…Hey look this is the place!"

Cagalli looked up to find a half built building, obviously still under construction.

"Well, here's those hammers and chainsaws you heard, Zala."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

I wanted to leave it off there, or else I wouldn't update till like next month. LoL

Well, yeah, writers block! And been crazy busy.

Don't shoot me!

Um yeah, so let's see, Flay just thinks that Lacus and Cagalli are bitches and that they're stealing her guy, well more so for Lacus.

I hoped you YzakCaga fans enjoyed their little moments. xD

Same for you DearkaMilly fans!

I know it seems that there was a lot of AsuCaga fluff, but they aren't TOGETHER!

For now, the coupling will go as is:

Athrun Lacus

SaiXFlayXKira

DearkaXMiriallia ( - I have yet to develop them)

And a possible Yzak and Cagalli hook up, YES I MEAN IT! Hell it ain't a possibility anymore; It will happen. MWAHHAHHAHA!

Athrun and Cagalli, for you AsuCaga fans, won't be hooking up until much later, like as soon as I get Athrun and Lacus to have….er…a "talk" and for Kira and Flay to just…get it on. I don't know, but I want drama and I want it now.

Who are the bosses? What are their jobs?

And does it involve stripping like Yzak hopes for? xD


	5. Episode Three

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or main plotline. I don't own the next bunches of dialogue. It belongs to MTV and their show "The Real World Austin".

Last time on the Real World:

_I'm glad that was over fast, but I think it'll take more than just me and Miriallia to keep an eye out for her. We need some major recruits for this one._

_We made up, last night. We did, and we're just friends._

_And how come I have this feeling it's going to be hard to stay away?_

"_Bet it's a strip gig," Yzak muttered slyly._

"_What is with you and stripping?" Cagalli asked angrily._

"_I could ask you the same thing, deary."_

"_Grow up!"  
_

"_TAKE YOUR OWN DAMN ADVICE, **SWEETHEART**!"_

"_You dork! You sound like my dad!"_

"_No…" she bit her lip. "It's always me."_

Aki-note: First, allow me to apologize for the long hold up. I've been doing a lot of gigs at cafés lately to save up for a cell, and last night was my last night with my band mates, so we made the most of it in the after party. Heh, they can blame me for not going to some stripper club, since I'm the youngest and only girl in the band. Hehhe, SORRY GUYS!

Anyway, sorry for the hold up. Anywho, I'm glad to see a lot of people actually want an YzakCagalli hook up! That's good to hear! I didn't want a mob after me! But, yeah, onto…

* * *

**Episode 3**

They were in complete awe as they were just captured by the building, and definitely not in a good way. Unfortunately, things only got worse from there.

A blonde man dressed in a baby blue suit came out of the construction side, his blonde head of hair protected with an equally blonde hard hat that made his head look like a large ball of sunshine.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

So we work somewhere in the middle of nowhere, just a bunch of cars passing by. What. The. Fuck.

And geez, who the hell is this queer in front of us?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ahhh, you two must be part of that group sent to work here. And your names are…?"

"Cagalli."

"Athrun."

The tall blonde man stroked his chin, an almost tentative look on his face as he examined his two guests from head to toe.

"Excellent! You two seem just perfect for the job. Tell me" – He walked within breathing distance between the two –"Are there more like you at home?"

"Well, we have four more boys and three more girls," Athrun replied.

The man seemed incredibly pleased, clapping his hands together in straight glee. "Good to hear! Good to hear! Oh, where are my manners?" he asked himself, reaching a hand to both. "My name is Azrael Muruta, but please, just call me Azrael. It's a pleasure!"

The two shook his eager hands sheepishly, with forced goofy grins plastered on their faces. The following was just silence among the three as the sound of hammers and the sort continued on.

Athrun broke the silence among them. "Um, tell me, Mr. Azrael, what is our job?"

The blonde man, his eyes fixated with pure excitement on the building, smiled broadly as his arms crossed before his chest. "Well, Athrun, I'm incredibly pleased to find that MTV hasn't sent me a bunch of retarded morons like last season…"

"Last season?" Cagalli asked in wonder. "But I never saw you…"

His expression soured. "Simply because the rascals were all _fired _for doing such a pathetic job!"

The two stared dumbfounded at the man in baby blue, somewhat scared as he clenched his fists tightly against his sides. But that faded quickly.

"What you see before you is the last season's pathetic attempt to recreate a downtown café. But"- he turned to face the two – "I was hoping you two had something better in mind."

"For the building?" Cagalli asked, quite stupidly.

"Yes, of course. This street hasn't been as busy as before; it's quite sad actually. And I was hoping you young people would tell me how to _lure_ some more customers to make this street come alive again. Suggestions, suggestions?" he asked eagerly, his hands clasped together as his eyes, by the looks of it were going to bulge out sooner or later from over anticipation.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

Great, our boss is a psychopath. _Wonderful_…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Uh…er…Athrun told us that there would be _two_ bosses. Would you mind introducing us to our second, Mr. Azrael?"

The man raised an eyebrow in question, his hands still clasped. Sighing he turned around and whistled loudly, turning back with that same infuriating eagerness.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

A pretty stern-faced woman with jet black hair emerged from the building's ruins, with a matching hard hat as her co-worker. She looked worse that this Azrael guy.

She was just giving me and Cagalli all these dirty looks, like she was going to like just yell at us for showing up.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Her arms folded tightly across her chest, eyeing the strangers from head to toe in disgust. "Who are they?" she asked bitterly.

"Why, they're just two of our lovely new workers, Natarle! Cagalli and Athrun!"

Her lips curled, a smug expression just stapled on her face. "Excellent, but you're here two weeks ahead of time…"

"We just wanted to check the place ou-" Cagalli started, but she was cut off with a hard glare from the woman called 'Natarle'.

"DO **NOT** INTERUPT ME!" she yelled, clearing her throat afterwards. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" – she glared at Cagalli still, who countered with her own – "I'm personally glad we're not stuck with slackers, but I'm greatly disappointed with back talkers and interrupters like yourselves."

She gave a wry smirk as she watched Cagalli restraining herself from just ripping her hair off.

"Orders are orders, after all. And we will not, for any reason, break them. You are to report back here two weeks from today, understood?"

"Yes, but -"

She cut Athrun off, turning on her heels quickly back into the ruined building. "There is no need for further discussion, _sir_. I suggest you go home." And she disappeared into the building.

Once she was gone from view, Azrael bowed apologetically. "I apologize greatly for Natarle's actions and behaviors. Army girl, you know. Strict with rules and follows everything by the book, you see." He laughed a bit, to lighten up Cagalli's worsening mood. Obviously, by the look on her face, he wasn't doing a very good job. "Well now, um…suggestions?"

Cagalli opened her mouth, but shut quickly as Athrun saved them all from God knows what with his hand pressed tightly on her mouth. "What was the building before?"

"It was a coffee shop, actually. Really popular, too, especially when you need it, and boy, in New York, do you _need_ it!"

"So what happened?" Athrun continued, loosening his hold on Cagalli for a bit; she seemed to have been suffocating.

"New coffee shops popped up, and eventually the owner had to sell the place to have a living…but anyway…suggestions?" he asked eagerly, clasping his hands, and his eager bulging eyes staring straight at them.

"A nightclub."

The two men stared at Cagalli.

"What was that?" the blonde man asked breathlessly.

"A nightclub. People our age love those kinds of things. Party, drinking, you know, all the good stuff," she stated simply, pulling Athrun away from her.

The blonde man stroked his chin, tapping it once in a while with his index, leaving the other two staring at him stupidly.

Then he snapped his fingers, in what looked like to them, as triumph.

"Excellent idea, Cavalli!"

"It's Cagalli."

"Yeah, whatever. You and Ashrun - "

"It's Athrun."

"- can be the head workers, since you were here like all responsible folk should have been! Brilliant idea, Ashtray and Cavalli!"

The two sighed hopelessly, giving up on the names. "Well, so would you like for us to come back in…"

"One week!" Azrael yelled in triumph.

"One week?" the two echoed.

"Yes, Astrun and Cavalli, one week," he stated, with his index finger sitting up. "I expect you all to be here, for full discussion on the job."

"But-"

He turned on his heels back into the building, waving his hand with a smile. "Excellent! I'll be seeing you all in one week!"

And he disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the house…_

"DAMMIT, DEARKA! CAN'T YOU HOLD THAT STINKIN' LADDER STILL?"

Dearka, stuck in a daydream of him and his dear sweet Miriallia, stood holding up a flimsy ladder for his friend, Yzak, as he cleaned some windows. Sadly, his daydream didn't last for very long.

His hand immediately came up towards his head, rubbing the soar spot where a shoe had fallen on. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

Yzak jumped off the ladder finally, and slapped the back of the blonde's head. "You are the **biggest** moron I know. Life is _**so** _wasted on you."

"Oh shut up. At least I was helping, you idiot!"

Yzak, with once crossed arms, now flailed them wildly about his sides. "Helping? HELPING! HOW THE FUCK IS ALMOST KILLING ME _HELPING_!"

"How the hell did _I_ almost kill you?"

Another smack to the back of his head, and then came another innocent 'Ow'.

"THE FRIGGIN' LADDER WAS GOING TO _SO_ TOPPLE OVER IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THAT STUPID DROOLING PARROT HEAD OF YOURS!"

Dearka frowned. "Don't diss the hair," he said threateningly, sleeking back his blonde hair.

Yzak sighed, which according to Dearka meant a silent victory for himself.

* * *

_Back to our new bosses…_

"We're working for idiots that should be in an insane asylum, Athrun. INSANE ASYLUM!"

Athrun sighed, and enjoyed the remainder of his free meal Cagalli treated him to. "Well, what can we do about it? I mean, for God's sakes, don't tell me. Tell MTV."

"You're right! Those are the even _more_ insane idiots that hired those two to hire us!" Cagalli exclaimed angrily, stabbing at a stray meatball with her fork, all items on the table jumping at least half an inch off the table.

"Can…we just enjoy the meal? Hey, at least we get a job! And it's in a nightclub."

What a pathetic way to brighten up the mood.

"Need I remind you my bad reputation at night clubs? Besides, what do people do in nightclubs?" she asked, slurping up a stubborn spaghetti noodle.

"Well, there's the dj, bartenders, bouncers, the managers…wait, is that us?" he asked, four fingers held in the air as he counted off jobs.

"Well, that Azrael guy was all for us being headworkers, so I guess that can count as managers."

"…right. Then, if I'm correct, some nightclubs have…"

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

I swear to God, if he says it, he's paying for lunch.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"…strippers, dancers, or whatever they're called."

"ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO THAT KIND OF THING IN FRONT OF A GAZILLION STRANGERS!"

"Well, no. But, hey, if you're interested, I guess we already know what you're capable of," he teased, chuckling into his glass as he took a sip of water.

"Shut up."

"I was only kidding."

"_Whatever_."

"Oh, well…um…" Athrun tugged at the collar of his shirt. Was it him, or was it getting hot in here?

"I think Yzak has a crush on you."

* * *

_At the house…_

"AAACCHOOOOO!" and he toppled over.

"Get the hell off me!" Dearka yelled, trying to pull his friend away from him with all his strength.

"IDIOT!" – another smack to the head – "I WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN IF YOU COULD HOLD UP A DAMN LADDER STRAIGHT!"

"How is this **_MY_** fault? **_You_** sneezed…which means someone's talking about you," Dearka said loudly.

Smack to the head.

"Hold the fuckin' ladder right this time."

* * *

_Back at the restaurant…_

"AS IF!"

"Well, he does like to tease you a lot."

"Maybe it's 'cause any idiot can tease a person like me. I'm way too easy."

"Whatever you say, but I still think he likes you."

"Shut up and drink your water, Zala. I'm paying a helluva lot of money for one stinkin' lunch."

"You said you were treating."

"DUH! Because you were being retarded! And anyway, we have like one week of freedom before we have to work like everyone else. Can we at least make the most of it? Or am I going to grow old watching you take hours to drink up one fuckin' glass?" she yelled irritably.

* * *

_Back at the house…_

Sai was out getting some paint, and Flay found a glorious opportunity to just grab her man, who currently was lounging on a couch in the main lobby after an hour of painting.

Poking her head around the corner, she found her love, elbows and head resting lazily on the couch. A grin came upon her face, as she slowly came towards him, flipping her hair as if to grasp his attention. Shame his eyes were closed.

"Kira!"

Double shame that someone else stole her opportunity.

Kira awoke from his trance, jumped the couch, and passed through the red head, not even close to noticing she was even there.

Ouch.

Flay, angered and curious, stomped behind the boy to find Yzak hanging on top of a random window pane, dangling like crazy. Where the fuck was Dearka?

Kira snapped into action and the last thing he could remember saying was "LET GO!"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Aki-note: XD Cut short due to major lazyness. Hell, I think most of these stories are gonna be put on hiatus. Damn skewl. Ah well. My fault for taking hard classes, neh?

Life's a drag. Anyway, DOES ANYONE WANT SOME HOT HOT ACTION YET! Please tell me if you do, cuz I'll do what I can next chapter. Tell me which couples too. Make em realisitic. Don't go overboard folks.


	6. Episode Four

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or main plotline. I don't own the next bunches of dialogue. It belongs to MTV and their show "The Real World Austin".

_Aki-note: _Ahhh, it's been a while, a really long while. XDDD Sorry much to the folks at home. Ya see, a lot's been going on, as some may know, so I haven't really thought of anything else, much. XD But now, I have, so I hope it'll make up. I think Austin ended a long while back, and now they have Key West coming up, but whatever. Really. XD

* * *

Last time on the Real World:

"_Yes, Astrun and Cavalli, one week," he stated, with his index finger sitting up. "I expect you all to be here, for full discussion on the job."_

"_I think Yzak has a crush on you."_

_Kira snapped into action and the last thing he could remember saying was "LET GO!"_

* * *

**Episode 4**

His head was aching, like a whole stampede of god knows what trampled him over and over. If he could think of one good thing that came out of this, well, there was the possibility he could be a hero. But what did that matter if he was feeling like he was on life support?

His vision was anything but 20-20. He strained to clear his view. A sparkle of sunshine seemed to be peering down at him and behind that, a lot of unidentifiable figures.

"_Kira?"_

* * *

"That Natarle lady is a bitch."

Athrun shoved his hands in his pocket as they crossed the street. "Well, what can we do about it? She's our boss now."

"Maybe if we get some kick ass ideas, she'll start being nice."

He smiled. "Do you really think that's ever gonna happen?"

She grinned back. "Fuck no."

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You're in bed, Kira. You're fine now."

The voice was soft. Only one person had that kind of voice.

"Lacus?" He felt a gentle hand brushed his chocolate locks aside.

"No Kira, it's…"

"FLAY!!!"

* * *

**Flay's POV**

Way to ruin the mood, Romeo…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sai dashed in, dropping the buckets of paint on the tiles of the first floor. You could hear each stomp he took as he rushed up the stairs. Boom, boom.

He stood, one hand gripping at the white door frame of the room, gasping madly for air. "What happened?" he managed to speak out. He didn't seem to notice the 'you're-so-going-to-die-for-this' glare his girlfriend was giving him.

"Well, Sai, while you were out doing whatever it was that you were doing, Kira did a _very _heroic thing and saved Yzak's inflated ego from falling and crashing down the ladder," she said in that sickening, but hard to believe nice kind of voice.

"No wonder my head's been throbbing like crazy," Kira moaned weakly, rubbing his index and thumb against his temples.

"What about Yzak?" Sai asked.

Flay put up an innocent look, her pointer at her perfectly sculpted chin. "Let's see. That idiot's too busy beating the other idiot in the kitchen. I think I left him with the butcher knife downstairs."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sai's glasses almost made its way to the floor. He didn't bother to hear anymore, or care that his girlfriend was all over some other guy. Since when was it ever on him anyway?

* * *

"Ok ok, I'm bored and the walk home's gonna take a while," he said, looking both ways before they crossed. "Let's play a game." 

"Oh lord, no more games."

"Come on, I wanna get to know the lady that had a dollar stuck up her ass because of me just a little better."

She socked his ribs. "You're not gonna let me live that down, will you?"

He laughed and ran forward. "Not in a million years."

* * *

"DEARKA YOU FUCKING WASTE OF SHIT!!!!" 

The blonde boy held up a frying pan as a very angry knife came crashing down upon him. He swore sparks flew and it sure as hell wasn't because of their romantic chemistry.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SOOOO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO DITCH ME AND LEAVE ME HANGING?!"

A duck, a side step, and a jump later. "MIRIALLIA!! SHE WAS BENDING OVER AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT STARE OK!?"

The murder attempts stopped, the crying on the blonde's side stopped, and in came the lady with the booty to make Dearka howl.

"Hey Dearka, can I borrow your pan?" she asked in that sweet voice he loved so much.

Handing it over, flashing his pearly whites, "Sure, anytime, baby."

WHAM!

"Dipshit…"

Yzak laughed and left the blonde unconscious on the floor. "Miriallia, you're my hero."

* * *

"So, best date?"

"I'd have to say I haven't had one yet."

Athrun laughed and sighed. "Ok, how about worst date?"

She waved her hands madly. "That's an easy one. One time, I went on a date with the school's head quarterback…"

"Oh, quarterback? You must've been popular."

"Ya, as if. Anyway, he took me out to dinner that night. And you want to guess where he took me?"

"I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Yeah, well everyone has a good laugh at the end of this."

Crossed another street. "Ok, try me."

"Hooters!"

Athrun's eyes popped. "Are you serious?! Wow, lousy date!"

"Yeah, he ended up getting fucked by like a stripper that night."

"Pssh! Instead of you? I'd trade in that bag of STDs any day for you!"

She blushed.

**Athrun's POV**

That slipped.

**Normal POV**

"I mean…well…"

He was stuttering and that's always a bad sign with boys. "I think we're lost."

**Cagalli POV**

Whoa! What a mood killer. Ahah, I wonder how Lacus survives.

**Normal POV**

"Well, it is New York. I'm sure they'll understand." And they started on their lost journey to well, nowhere.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the house…_

"You're going to be just fine, Dearka. It's only a little bleeding…"

"YOU CALL A FRIGGIN RIVER OF BLOOD DRIPPING FROM MY NOSE A LITTLE BLEEDING, SAI!?"

"Well, not exactly…I just thought it'd make you feel better."

"LYING WON'T HELP!!!!"

"Well uh…" Sai scratched his head. "Well, ok, you're losing some major blood man."

"AND TELLING THE TRUTH DOESN'T HELP!!!"

Sai just shrugged and left the poor blonde with an insane box of tissues in his room.

He decided, what the hell, let the man die alone. He snickered to himself at the rather cold thought, but even nice guys can get away with thinking such thoughts.

As he passed by room after room on his way back down, he passed by Kira's room…with Flay still ever so close beside him.

"Don't move so much, silly. You're just making your injuries so much worse," she purred.

Sai just smiled to himself.

_Man isn't she great…_

* * *

The end. 

Ahah just playin ya'll. Major writers block, since I haven't done this particular story in ages ahaha. Gimme a break to get my groove back. And yes, action for sure next chapter.


End file.
